Twas naught but merely a jest, brethren: Leafyishere x King Arthur
by Loodlelood
Summary: His kingdom having been stolen from him by a corrupt despot, the former Lizard King Leafy must appeal to a foreign military power for support in retaking what once was his. Although he judged this to be a fine plan at first, upon arriving and meeting the King Leafy has grown rather apprehensive. (Gone Medieval.)(No excuse.)(In the court.)(End my suffering.)
Twas naught but merely a Jest, Brethren: A Leafyishere x King Arthur Fan-Fiction.

The flames of the rows of braziers which lined the court cast ominous shadows along the stone walls. The image of every figure could be found along the wall, twisted silhouettes of whatever might have cast them. The warped visage of what adornments furnished the throne room danced in sickening fashions along the upper walls and pillars. The lighting was little helped by the flickering of the chandelier's candles, which hung suspended underneath the mural painted ceiling. It was the corners not reached by the multiple lights that were the object of Leafy's more concerned glances. The one he sought audience with was suspiciously unguarded, and Leafy could find no adviser in his presence either.

The former Lizard King grew hesitant as he approached his potential ally, and Leafy became starkly aware of the chill in the air. He felt a deep frost running along the nerves of his spine, and Leafy wondered if it could have been possible that it was not the temperature that froze the blood in his veins. It had been an anxious wait as is, and yet here he stood feeling a fear unlike anything he might have ever felt prior. Leafy examined the figure sitting upon this golden throne, and felt truly small for the first time since the usurpation. The figure on the throne was a well-built man of regal posture. Leafy thought him to be quite young, as his fierce golden hair and healthy beard attested to.

Leafy swayed nervously as the heavy gaze of this man's unnaturally blue eyes weighed down on him. Such eyes spoke of an impossibly cruel malcontent, the sorts of which only those who hold power over the lives of others can develope. The intent hidden behind those icy veils was one Leafy hoped he would never learn of, though he knew he must comply regardless. His kingdom lie in the hands of a corrupt despot, one who produced cancer not for educational purposes, but for the sake of spreading suffering. He had ran, for without allies he was merely a powerless fugitive. It was as such that Leafy had known that external aid was required, and this realization had brought him to seek audience with the king of the English. King Arthur. The heavy breathing exhibited an odd sense of power and may have been the byproduct of, from what Leafy anticipated, a matching deep voice.

"Your majesty I-"

"So you presume to speak first?"

The obtrusive interruption had taken Leafy by surprise. He, having been raised a royal, had never experienced such a thing. The resulting feeling was a stark awareness that in these grandiose hall he was at the complete mercy of this individual. Leafy felt truly small for the first time in the entirety of his life, much like an anorexic ethiopian panda infant born under the curse of an ancient sumerian demon which ensured he was also a midget. Having been put into his place, Leafy was made aware of the odd incline found on the corner of the king's lower lip.

"I suppose I may have scared you. Apologies, I was rather occupied with other thoughts."

"Y-your majesty, as you might know I am here to seek aid. My people are under the tyrannical rule of an unrightful usurper, and I stand here destitute. I believe that you, being the greatest military powe-"

"I accept your begging."

"W-what? You're not even go-"

"I want you to realize that we are not discussing what I feel is my responsibility. We are discussing what tribute you will offer me."

"W-wh-"

"Allow me to restate what I have said. We are discussing what tribute you _have_ brought."

Leafy stood in shocked silence, for what could this new ally mean? What tribute had Leafy brought even now, far before he thought he would ever be able to repay this debt? Leafy was unsure of what Arthur spoke of, though he felt hesitant so as to remain silent. The gaze of the King had begun to send Leafy into a severe panic, and the Arthur seemed to take note of this. His eye's had left Leafy not once, and with the passage of time Leafy had began to sense a sort of instability behind them. Leafy began to look around once more to the shadows lining the room, and began to wonder if it was possible that this King had been the one who had ensured no witnesses were present. Leafy attempted to rationalize the situation by telling himself that his theoretical disappearance would not go unnoticed, before he realized he was a fugitive in hiding.

"King Arthur, this meeting ha-"

"(Gone Sexual.)"

"What?"

"Leafy, you will pay your dues."

"I have no idea what the fuck is happening." Leafy exclaimed, whilst Donna Burke emerged from the shadows.

"Donna, you may begin."

It was with these words that a hauntingly beautiful serenade began to fill the chamber. Sweet sounding yet melancholic words speaking an everlasting pain, and of the wrongdoings of one's sire, were sung in unspeakably saddened tones. The beauty of these word conflicted with the terror held within Leafy, and he was unsure of how to react. The braziers began to hisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss as the flames within began to flicker out with the consumption of what little coal remained within them.

"Leafy… let us take a walk towards my gardens, and never forgetti."


End file.
